


prison break

by kurooos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Handcuffs, Inmate!Keith, Inmate!Shiro, Inmate!Zarkon, Kidnapping, Lance (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Newby Officer! Lance, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit As Lube, Threats, Threats of Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: The prison Lance works for suddenly has a riot, however he gets caught up with some rough inmates that just want to have a good time with him. As the warden's boy, and a new police officer, he's easy pickings for the prisoners.





	prison break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this piece of art](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/162062393377/prison-riot-b) by Jaspurrlock <3

He had been stupid enough to not check his back while running. He just had a radio call asking for backup, as expected during a surprise prison riot. However, coming out of the hallway and into the clearing, seeing prisoners jumping on officers in waves, had Lance stunned. 

It was a long enough pause for someone to reach behind him and snatch his nightstick and slam it into the back of his head. Bright spots sparkled in his line of sight, looking like they scattered along the floor until something white was falling in front of him. 

Pressure wrenched his teeth apart and yanked his head back, leading him to stumble backwards away from the chaos. 

Lance had to blink hard against the steady passing fluorescents above him, almost like strobe lights. They were moving quickly, one after the other after the other, in a hurry to get somewhere...

Finally, after his ears stopped ringing, Lance dug his heels into the floor, no longer content with being dragged along. He tried to throw an elbow back, thinking he was only dealing with one rogue inmate but suddenly another pair of hands grabbed him. Their grip was bruising, holding him back against a firm chest while he squirmed. 

"Hey, hey, no need to make a fuss. Don't be like that, sweetheart." 

A deep voice rumbled into his ear, following hot breath that sent Lance's skin prickling. 

"You don't want to cause a scene do you, officer?"

The cloth in his mouth was pulled tighter, not allowing him to bite out a curse. He squeezed his eyes shut as he yanked his head forward, hoping it would get himself free. Whoever was behind him, had different plans, tying off the cloth roughly, not caring that it caught in his hair. 

Arms suddenly came around him and lifted him off his feet, startling him into pitching forward. His radio on his shoulder crackled to life, Hunk's voice worried and asking where Lance was and if he was okay. 

His mind raced with how to answer, what he could possibly say if he ever got his mouth and hands free. When his chest hit the rough, firm prison bed though, his mind went blank. 

Hands patted his hips until they unclipped his handcuffs, wrestling his arms up with them until the chain slipped around a metal rung of the bed frame. Now trapped, both wrists squeezed tight between pinching metal, Lance's heart dropped to his stomach.

He was scared, so scared he couldn't do anything but scream for help and try to wiggle free. A slender, pale hand reached around him, patting his uniform before finding his radio and snapping it off the clip. The plastic coil tugged taught as Lance was flipped around. 

Lance finally got a view of his attackers, tall and muscular inmates clad in orange jumpers. The taller and buffer of the two held his nightstick idly, watching his partner fiddling with the radio. The leaner of the two had a knee propped on the bed, his free hand twirling a short, crude knife. The sight had Lance's throat stopping up. 

"I'm going to free your mouth and you're going to tell your partner that you don't need backup. If I even think you're about to use your little police codes, this," he held up the shiv, wiggling it tauntingly, "is going into that pretty ass of yours. And trust me, I really want to get my dick in without any bumps in the road. Got it?" 

Lance nodded, feeling dizzy and his lower lip wobbling. There went his entire plan of secretly telling Hunk he was in a hostage situation. It seemed the prisoners that got him knew every rule in the book. 

Distantly, Lance was aware of his heaving chest and burning wrists. The adrenaline was making everything fuzzy around him, dragging him further and further from the situation, something he didn't want to happen. He needed to be aware of every move made so he could get free. Lance barely even noticed the pillowcase being yanked from his mouth and settling around his throat.

Suddenly the radio was in his face, Hunk calling his name. Lance blinked through blurry tears and met the eyes of the taller male, he was smiling, eyes bright while watching his partner and Lance. He gave a nod of his head and Lance watched the button on his radio click. 

"H-Hey. Hunk." 

"Oh thank god, Lance! Are you okay? Where are you?!" 

"I'm- Hunk I'm busy dealing with these prisoners, okay? I can't talk right now, I'll get with you after everything has calmed down." 

"Lance? Are you sure? We can send some more people in to help, it's getting crazy out there." 

The smaller inmate shot Lance a glare, tapping Lance's stomach with the point of his weapon. 

"Don't send in anymore officers," he squeaked out, eyes kept firmly on that point, already popping one of the buttons on his uniform, "we-we have too many here taking care of things. Send them to where they're needed." 

Lance looked up at the two, hoping what he was saying was the right thing. We wanted to make it out of here without a trip to the hospital, and hopefully with just a loose button. 

"Call in if you need anything, Lance. Stay safe." 

The small inmate pulled the radio clean off Lance's uniform after that, tossing it to the foot of the bed with a grin. 

The other inmate came close, a hand slipping up the other's back until it combed through long black hair. 

"Don't rough him up too bad, Keith. I want a turn with him."

"I'm not going to kill the kid, Shiro. Not if he behaves." 

"There's big money on him. He's the warden's boy. Zarkon would-" 

"Zarkon can get his own fucking bitch." 

Keith snarled, shouldering off Shiro's hand. In his bout of anger, he ripped open Lance's uniform, buttons clattering off the cinderblock walls and rolling away on the floor.    
Lance made a muffled noise, rising up further on the bed as his shaking fingers felt at the cold handcuff chains.    


"Wait-wait. Please don't. I can get you whatever you want."    


"No need, we have what we want right here."    


Shiro purred, a warm hand sliding up Lance's chest as he edged onto the bed, getting around Keith so that he was on Lance's other side.    
Keith, rolling his eyes, reached up and retied the fabric around Lance's head after wedging the knot of it into the officer’s mouth, not wanting to hear him babbling anymore.

The hands roaming over his body had Lance’s legs squirming, desperate to close his thighs together firmly, but Shiro’s elbow caught him, hooking under his knee and spreading his legs open. 

The two prisoners shared a look before Keith moved to begin unbuttoning Lance’s pants. He shook his head with a whimper, fighting against Shiro’s arm. 

He tried to arch away but suddenly Keith was sinking his teeth into Lance’s chest, mouth over a nipple so that he could roll his tongue over the soft nub as he bit. Lance barely held down a pained cry, the sharp pain sending tears up behind his eyes. 

Shiro laughed softly, leaning down to nibble at Lance’s earlobe before sliding his tongue over his skin, pulling another small noise out of the newby officer. 

Shiro nuzzled the side of Lance’s face, shhing him softly as Keith pulled his cock from his boxers. Tears ran hot down his cheeks as Lance looked down at himself, startled that he was half hard. 

When Keith’s hand came around him, he sighed hard behind the gag, choking on a moan. He tried to shake his head, accidentally bumping into Shiro as he did so. 

He was mortified at how this was happening to him, that most likely, the security cameras were getting every stroke, every bite, every kiss, every moan on the feed for the other officers to run over. With no doubt it would be brought to his dad, and he would have to face confessing that he was too weak to fight off two criminals from raping him. No doubt, he’d get fired for it.

“Hey there, officer? Where you dozing off to?” Shiro asked, fingers under Lance’s jaw and turning his head. Lance opened his eyes, flinching back into himself as he went a little cross eyed from how close the bigger male was. He wasn’t aware that he had closed his eyes.

“Aww, no need to be scared. We’ll take good care of you.” 

Shiro pushed the back of his fingers against Lance’s chin, gathering the drool left there before bringing his hand down lower. Lance didn’t have any time to clench up and stop him before those two thick fingers were being plunged into him. His spit was the only lube given, and Lance felt his entire body tense in pain from the intrusion. His jaw dropped and the cloth gag in his mouth strained. 

Keith groaned against Lance’s chest, tongue slipping up against warm and smooth skin, tasting the hint of coconut. He chuckled to himself, taking another taste of the officer before sitting up and palming himself through his jumper. 

“I know you have to be clean to get into the prison but this, it’s almost like you wanted to be all soft and open for us, huh?” 

Lance vehemently shook his head no, not wanting either of the prisoners to get any ideas of Lance wanting this, that he was enjoying himself. 

“Lucky you, officer. I’m feeling generous today.” 

Keith spat into his hand, sliding it onto his cock and jerking himself a few times before kneeling between Lance’s legs. He watched Shiro’s fingers ppushing into the officer over and over again, not quite slick enough and leaving Lance’s pucker red and swollen from the friction.

As soon as Shiro slid his fingers out, Keith pushed forward, dipping down to spit, the glob landing on the head of his cock before he pressed inside. 

Lance bit down hard on the knot of the fabric in his mouth but it did nothing to stop him from crying. The pressure was splitting and Keith didn’t pause before he began thrusting. Lance felt his dick inside of him twitch, a hard jolt that had his hips bucking. 

Keith fell into a brutal pace, slamming into Lance as if he was fucking him for some entirely new reason other than chasing his own pleasure. Unconsciously, Lance turned his head into Shiro, sobbing. Lips pressed against his brow, warm and smooth, and suddenly Lance’s left arm was free. 

Lance didn’t even notice it until something hot and heavy was in his palm and his shoulder was tingling from falling asleep. 

Shiro grunted softly against his hairline, hips rolling into Lance’s hand gently. His precum and saliva were plenty slick for his cock to slide against Lance’s palm and fingers. They were so soft, much better than rough and dry hands most inmates had, not able to access moisturizer or lotions.

When the young officer finally took a small grasp on the situation and on Shiro’s dick, he whined, trying to pull his hand away. This was his chance, he could fight with this, get the keys back and reach the nightstick laying on the bed. 

However Shiro tutted against his cheek, head shaking. Shiro’s free hand reached up, playing softly with Lance’s captive hand and shaking digits, bending slender fingers gently as he spoke with his thrusts. 

“Now officer, I don’t want to break each of your knuckles with your own nightstick, but if you even think so much as to move your hand away from my cock, I’ll make sure to break all ten of those pretty fingers.” 

Keith above them both groaned, softly moaning Shiro’s name as he trembled. Apparently the threats were music to his ears, bringing him closer to cumming. 

Lance, on the other hand, held completely still, afraid to move with the shiv nearby, afraid to move with Keith inside of him, afraid to move being coddled by Shiro, afraid to move in fear of his hands. He was nothing more than a toy for these prisoners to use. To get off with and send on his way. 

Keith was the first to roll over the edge, pushing his hips in close, grinding in balls deep before he came inside of Lance. Lance felt every hard pulse of his cock, spurting cum into him with almost no end, grunts timed with every strong pulse. 

Lance gently tightened his grip on Shiro, hoping it would help but flinching when the bigger man pulled away. Tears started to come harder as Lance folded his hands up into fists, ready for the unforgiving crack of bone, but instead there was heavy breathing. Keith moaning softly and Shiro’s deep grunts. 

It had Lance cautiously opening his eyes only to slam them shut again as ropes of cum painted his face. Shiro knelt over him, head tipped back as he jerked himself off and let every drop of cum get onto Lance’s face, on his cheeks, on his forehead, on his lips. 

He tried to jerk his head to the side when the smooth, hot head of Shiro’s cock ran along his bottom lip. Even with the pillowcase shoved into his mouth, he wanted no part in adding to Shiro’s pleasure. 

Unfortunately for him, he didn’t get a choice as Shiro grabbed onto Lance’s hair and yanked his head up, giving him a shake before slapping Lance’s cheek with his cock. 

It was heavy, and hurt more than Lance would expect it to. He had to close his eyes against it, wincing at every hit until Shiro stopped with a satisfied chuckle. 

“Shame we couldn’t get that mouth of yours.” He said with a sigh, as if he was reminiscing about a dream that would never come true. 

“I’m sure with the right persuasion we could.” Keith said, still grinding himself deep inside Lance as he softened. Somehow that made it worse for Lance, feeling more and more like an object. A cocksleeve for them. 

With the cum drying on Lance’s face, he couldn’t think of anymore that they could do. This had to be over now, right? What more could these prisoners possibly want. 

With a loud crackle that startled all three of them, Lance’s radio came to life, a new voice seeping in the room. 

“The riots have calmed down but we need back up to help subdue a few prisoners. They’re still resisting and keep taking out officers.” 

With no reply, the line was silent for a few seconds before, “Lance? Come in.” 

God, was he ever glad to hear Pidge’s voice. Lance glanced at Shiro and Keith before looking at the radio, but neither of them made any indication of moving. Instead they looked right over Lance, eyes dark. 

“Well well, look what we have in here.” A voice purred, tone deep and rumbling. Lance flinched hard enough for the handcuffs to rattle on the metal bedframe. He couldn’t tilt his head back to see who it was. Heavy footsteps meant he wouldn’t have to wait long anyway. 

The radio in the corner crackled uselessly again, struggling against poor signal. Lance tried to listen in, to hear everything Pidge had to say, but as the newcomer leaned over the bed to take a look at him, his heart all but stopped. 

This wasn’t some stranger, not some random prisoner going for a stroll to exercise his quick day of freedom, no. This was Zarkon. A man notorious for both his crimes inside and outside of prison. 

On instinct, mind screaming at him the danger, his free hand clapped down to his hip, managing to brush the tips of his fingers against his taser gun before Keith was snatching his wrist and Zarkon was pulling his chin up. With Shiro kneeling over his chest, Lance was trapped under three very commanding forces, desperately wishing he had his radio in reach. He couldn’t handle this by himself. 

Zarkon clicked his tongue with a mirthful look, eyes squinting just so as he smiled. His grip on Lance’s chin tightened painfully, wrenching a small whine from him. 

“No need for that, Officer. We haven’t even introduced ourselves.” Zarkon’s thumb swept over Lance’s chin, smearing cum and drool into his skin before pulling it away sticky. 

“I know you well enough, but we have plenty of time to get to share more about each other.” 

Lance tried to shake his head, heart pounding in his ears and making him dizzy. 

Zarkon turned his head, glancing over his shoulder with a growled, “Watch the halls, I don’t want to be interrupted.”

It seemed they weren’t as alone as Lance thought, and the nasty chuckles and sneers that followed gave Lance all he needed to know. 

Zarkon then turned his attention back down to Lance, trembling like a leaf in the wind. 

“Now,” he purred, “where were we?” 

 


End file.
